One Night With A Green Eyed Stranger
by blackhawkschiq9
Summary: One night stands are supposed to be fun. You have sex with a cute guy and never see him again. How was Shae supposed to know that one night with a mysterious, handsome green eyed stranger would change her life forever? (Set during 2012/2013)
1. Chapter 1

**So, basically, I have not updated either of the other stories because I had this new one develop in my ever-spinning brain. This is currently my new love and obsession. I promise that I will update the others very soon, I just have to get parts of this one out of my head first and remove that blockage. Enjoy this in the meantime.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 2nd, 2012<strong>

**Miami, FL**

_"I've never done anything like this before..." She whispered, her voice so low that he barely heard it. _

_His fingers caressed the soft skin of her neck as he pressed her body against the back of his hotel room's door. He brushed her shoulder-length brown hair to the side and pressed a kiss against the side of her neck. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, smiling as he pressed another kiss into the hollow of her shoulder. His right arm encircled her slender waist and held her against him as he continued to pepper kisses on her neck._

_With every touch of his lips, her body trembled in silent pleasure._

_He could feel her heart racing, causing his own to pound in his chest. _

_She closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall to the side. "Don't stop.." Her voice was dripping with lust and need - which was exactly what he wanted. _

_He brought his mouth up to capture her own in a kiss of ferocity only just tempered with tenderness. Her lips were so soft, so warm and yielding, opening to him and he swept his tongue within. _

_He reveled in the taste of her, the way her tongue felt along his as they tangled together. _

_His hands moved down slightly to grab the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She replied enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "I didn't catch your name, beautiful." He stated, breathing hard between their passionate kisses. _

_"Who ever said I had one?" She smiled against his lips. _

_Fair enough._

_She moaned against his lips when she felt his fingers touch the soft skin of her lower back. His hand slipped under the fabric of her shirt and slowly began to inch it up._

_His lips continued to move against hers, each time with more intensity._

_He felt her fingers move along the nape of his neck and delve into his own hair. The feeling of her tugging gently on his hair sent tiny shocks through his body._

_As he continued to touch her lightly under her shirt, she moved her mouth away from his and began to kiss her way down his jaw line to his neck, sucking lightly at the pulse point. _

_"Fuck..." He groaned, feeling jolts of intense desire washing throughout his entire body. _

_She brought her mouth up and kissed him again, stealing his breath and turning up his desire until he could feel nothing but her. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer against him. Never breaking their kiss, she ran her hands frantically down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. He couldn't help but suck in a breath as her fingers brushed against the flesh of his lower abdomen. As she slid the piece of clothing up his body, her hands ran over the skin of his chest, sending more shockwaves up and down his spine._

_He helped her pull it over his head and let it fall carelessly to the floor._

_"Mmmm.." He whispered as she bent and nipped his, now bare, shoulder. His hands skimmed beneath her shirt, pushing it up until he reached her bra. Then it was her turn to suck in a hard breath as he lifted the lacy cups from her breasts and his hands replaced them. _

_He was possessed with his desire for her. _

_He whisked her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra in what seemed like one fluid motion. His arms wrapped around her to tug her into his chest. She was like fire in his arms,__her nails digging into his bare back, trying to get closer still. He felt her breasts push against his chest and the contact made the burning need so much worse._

_She rocked against him, her core grinding into the bulge in his pants, and he almost screamed out in the pleasure of the sensation. _

_Their kisses were fire, soft lips and cool tongues. They were drowning in each other, the heat radiating off their bodies was intense._

_He wanted her now. He had to have her now. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body. He ached to explore every bit of her._

_There was only one problem._

_He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't have a rubber, sweetheart." He admitted, frustrated with himself beyond belief._

_"It's okay." She shushed him. "I'm on the pill. Trust me, I never miss a day."_

_"Trust you, princess?" He snickered. "I don't even know you."_

_"True." She nodded. "But what is a life without a little risk?" He took notice of the mischievous glint in her grey eyes. _

_He took a moment to just gaze at her, at her beauty, to devour her with his eyes. The fire he felt was mirrored in her eyes as she gazed back at him, beckoning him to her again. _

_Mind made up, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her collarbone before whispering in her ear..._

_"Not one worth living..."_

* * *

><p><strong>April 29th, 2012<strong>

**Our Lady Of Mercy Medical Center**

**Woodlawn - Bronx, New York**

"There must be a mistake." Shae refused to believe the words that had left the ER doctor's mouth. "I can't be pregnant." She stated, almost laughing at the impossibility of the doctor's statement.

The doctor, a young man, probably in his late 20's, looked down at the chart in his hands, and then back up to Shae. "Your blood work says otherwise, Ms. Hayden." His brow furrowed. "About six weeks, in fact."

"No, no, no." She shook her head stubbornly, refusing to believe the truth. Of course blood work didn't lie, but there was no possible way she was pregnant. "I'm on the pill. I've never missed a day. There's no way..." Swallowing thickly, Shae tried to digest what she was hearing, sure it couldn't be right.

The daily sickness and fatigue that had brought her to the emergency room was just a symptom of all the stress of her finals. She'd been so sure of it. So convinced that it would go away once finals were over and she was free for the summer. She'd only come to the hospital to get a note for missing work again.

Pregnancy was never so much as an after-thought.

"Ms. Hayden, you aren't the first woman this has happened to." The doctor gave her sympathetic look. "Oral contraception is only 91 to 99% effective in preventing pregnancy. There is always a small risk."

Shae sighed, closing her eyes.

_How could she be so stupid?_

She knew the possible consequences at the time, she just didn't care. It was Spring Break. Her last night in Miami and she just wanted to have fun. She never had any time to relax, have fun, and unwind at home - not with her full-time school schedule and her third shift job at the diner. She'd noticed him the moment he entered the hotel lounge and, instantly, was drawn into his gorgeous green eyes. She was mesmerized by him. Clad in a pair of camo shorts and a simple black _Ramones _t-shirt, the dark-haired man looked so exhausted, so defeated, like he'd just come from battle. Shoulders slumped, he seemed to be carrying the weight of the world when he took a seat at the table next to hers. She didn't mean to stare at him but there had been something about his calm, slightly stern face that wouldn't leave her alone. The thought of causing uncontrollable emotions to appear over those composed features dominated her mind.

He'd noticed her too. When he looked up, green eyes meeting grey, and winked at her, her heart skipped a hundred beats in her chest. Always so responsible and reserved, she was never the girl to talk to strange men in public. But, he was the handsomest man she'd seen in a while and it _was _Spring Break, after all. What a better way to end it than in the company of a handsome stranger.

Just her luck that she would pick the handsome stranger with the, clearly, bionic sperm.

"Now, Shanleigh-" The doctor's voice pulled her out of the memory. "-can I call you Shanleigh?"

Too dumbstruck to speak, Shae just nodded. Normally, she preferred people didn't address her by her full name, but she had bigger problems at the moment.

"If I may be so bold to ask - do you have a good support system at home?" Genuine concern for her well-being filtered through the young doctor's expression. "I only ask because of your young age and your chart says you're a student. We can get you in contact with the proper resources if necessary."

"I have my sister..." A whisper was all she could manage with her brain spinning, still trying to process the shock. "...she'll help me."

Her stomach, already churning in the pit, dropped at the thought of her older sister, Jo, at home. Jo had raised Shae on her own after their parents tragic car accident ten years ago. Only nineteen at the time, Jo had dropped out of college and worked two jobs to take care of her little sister and give her a good life. Jo had been so proud and happy to see all her hard work pay off when her little sister was accepted to the Photography and Imaging program at NYU.

Aware of how overprotective and smothering her older sister could be, Shae had neglected to tell her about the handsome stranger in Florida. Now, she had to go to her sister and tell her that all her hard work and sacrifice had been for naught. Shae had thrown it all away for one night of debaucherous fun with a cute guy on Spring Break.

Also extremely loving and loyal, clear in the sacrifice she'd made for her little sister, Jo would be there for Shae. She could already feel the warmth of her sisters embrace when she, inevitably, went to her with tears and the truth. She could also see the darkness of disappointment in Jo's hazel eyes.

"What about the father?" The doctor asked. "Is he in the picture?"

"Oh.." Blinking away tears of absolute shame, Shae averted the doctor's gaze in favor of the hands trembling in her lap. "...yes..." She lied, feeling the burning flush in her cheeks.

How was she supposed to tell this doctor that she didn't even know the name of this baby's father? One night stands were supposed to be just for fun. You have sex with a good-looking person and then you never see them again. A one night stand was all he was ever supposed to be. She'd slipped quietly from his hotel room while he slept without leaving so much as a phone number.

She only knew two things about him - He told her in the lounge that he was from Illinois, in Miami for business, and he had the most dazzling eyes. As beautiful as emeralds, they had held such beauty and mystery.

It would take more than an eye color to ever find the man again.

"Alright, Shanleigh." The doctor scribbled something on the chart and clicked his pen closed. "I'll send a nurse in with your note and a list of the OB's in the area. You will want to follow-up with one of them fairly soon."

She kept her head hung low in shame as the doctor walked out of the room. She couldn't fight the tears stinging her eyes any longer. They fell hot over her cheeks, pouring out all of her shame and guilt.

How was she supposed to raise a baby by herself? She was a twenty-one year old waitress, living in her sister's guest room, and attending school full-time. She could barely take care of herself.

Never had she felt so alone...

...or so hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>September 16, 2012<strong>

**Woodlawn - Bronx, NY**

It was a late Sunday night and the diner was expectedly sparse, save for a couple of regulars huddled together in a corner both and an old man on a stool at the counter, muttering loudly to himself as he perused the faded menu.

Shae, just starting her twelve-hour shift, was busy wiping down tables, stacking dirty dishes and cups together as she went.

"Shanleigh, are you sure ye're not havin' twins, love?" One of the diner's regulars, Jimmy McKeegan, called out to her, in his sing-song Irish accent, as she passed his table.

"You certainly know how to flatter a lady, don't you, Jim?" Shae shot a quick smirk over her shoulder as she glided behind the counter and sat the dishes with the rest of the dirty platters and cutlery on the dish line.

The old man raised his hands in defense. "No harm intended, Shanleigh, my love." He gave her a warm smile with a wink. "There are very few things in this world more beautiful than a pregnant woman."

"Well, thank you, Jim." Shae returned his smile, drying her damp hands on the white apron tied around her waist. "To answer your question - no." She put a hand on her 5-month pregnant belly and looked down. Her smile grew, feeling her baby kicking in earnest. "Unless I have a hide 'n' seek champion on my hands, the ultrasound only shows ONE sweet little girl." She never thought she would enjoy being pregnant, it was just never something she saw herself doing, especially in her situation. Finding out she was expecting a child with a man she knew absolutely NOTHING about, and would probably never see again was initially terrifying but, now that she was 25 weeks into her pregnancy, she was beginning to feel at ease. She was actually able to envision herself as a mother and she was excited to have someone to call her child, someone who depended on her, a little girl to connect with like she did with her mother.

"Ye're blessed, Shanleigh." Jim raised his white coffee mug to his lips and took a quick sip. "My Myrna and I were never lucky enough to have any babes of our own." He shook the empty mug in her direction before sitting it down on the tabletop. "That little girl is a blessing, love, no matter the circumstances."

Shae, understanding his subtle gesture, grabbed a coffee pot from a nearby hot plate. "Thank you, Jim." She made her way back to Jim's booth and picked up the empty mug.

The coffee was hot - steaming hot as Shae poured it into his cup. It warmed her hands through the pristine white china. "Ugh." Feeling a sharp pain shooting up her back, she gently set the mug back on the table and placed her hand on the small of her back. Pregnancy had brought about terrible back pains. Working on her feet twelve hours a night certainly didn't help matters.

"Take a seat, Shanleigh, love." Jim noticed Shae's face twisted in discomfort. "I don't think ye'd have any complaints if you took a quick break." He gestured towards the almost empty restaurant. "Besides, if any of these folks give ye 'down the road' about it, I'll handle 'em." He gave a quick wink before bringing the coffee mug up to his lips.

Shae's grey eyes swept over the empty diner, taking in the complete lack of activity. The few people in the restaurant appeared to be content for a moment.

She _was _tired. Her bones ached with exhaustion. She hadn't slept properly that afternoon, thanks to her active daughter. She was clearly on a different sleep schedule than her unborn child. After working twelve-hour midnight shifts, Shae just wanted to sleep when she trudged through the door in the mornings. The baby, however, wanted to kick and thump about in her mother's stomach.

It probably wouldn't hurt anything if she sat down for only a minute or so..

"So, any luck on finding the wee lass' daddy?" Jim asked as Shae, mindful of her pregnant stomach, slid across from him into the booth.

Shae's shoulders drooped. "I haven't tried, Jim." She sighed woefully. "I wouldn't even know where to start. I don't know his name and he was from out-of-town, same as me." She rested her right elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "I really messed up, Jim." She groaned.

As excited and happy as she was to have her own beautiful daughter, she was equally disappointed in herself. Due to her own foolishness and irresponsibility, her daughter would never know a father's love. Her baby would never get to look in her daddy's eyes and see the gleam that tells her she is his favorite girl. She would never get to experience the feeling of her daddy lifting her so high off the ground, up to where the sunlight sings and dances on her face. She would never get to ride on her daddy's shoulders on their way to her first hockey game. No daddy-daughter dates to the ice cream shop or the mall. No dad to teach her how to climb trees, play sports, or ride bike. She would also never know the comfort of her daddy's arms when she fell off that bike and grazed her knee.

All the moments Shae had with her father, this little girl would never know. Little girls needed their daddies and this little girl didn't have one because her mother was careless.

"Oh love.." Jim's lips twitched in something that was a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "…'tis only a stepmother would blame ye."

"Hm?" Shae arched her brow.

"Everyone makes mistakes , love." The old man reached across the table and took her hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "The reality of life is that everyone messes up, Shanleigh, love." Tired brown eyes smiled at her. They were the eyes of an old man. There was wisdom in them, wisdom of the world, like he saw more than the normal person did. "I am confident that ye will be such a wonderful mam that the girl won't even miss her daddy. Women do it everyday, love. Me own mam raised me and five brothers. Ye're own sweet sister, Jo, she did a wonderful job of bringing you up, love."

"Oh yea, look at me..." Shae scoffed. "..a twenty-one year old pregnant college drop-out, working in a diner, with no idea who her daughter's father is." Shae couldn't help but roll her grey eyes. "Look how well I turned out.."

The old man's eyebrows furrowed, skin between them wrinkling. "Now, ye quit acting the victim, Shanleigh, love." He chided her, voice stern but gentle. "Most girls ye're age and in ye're situation would have given up, waltzed down to a clinic or an adoption agency." He squeezed her hand again. "You, Shanleigh, you gave up school, ye're dreams, and took on extra work in this shoddy excuse for an eatery. The babe isn't even here yet and ye're making every sacrifice to give her a good life." With his other hand he placed a palm to her cheek, skimming his thumb over the papery thin skin beneath her eye. The old man's eyes twinkled with knowing. "Don't let ye're mistakes define you, Shanleigh. Let them guide you."

Shae just smiled but she could feel herself getting choked up at Jim's kind words. The old man's kindness and wisdom were a lot of the reason she'd made it through the last five months. A surrogate for her own long-gone father, he was a dear friend and her favorite regular.

As if on cue, the bell over the diner's front door rang out and brought Shae out of her emotions.

"Shae! Shae! Shae!"

She looked up to see her best friend, Sabrina, come sweeping through the door. The young Hispanic woman's brown eyes were bright with pride and excitement. She all but ran across the diner and forced her way into the booth next to Shae, shoving her friend over.

"What's going on, Sabrina?" Shae was pleasantly surprised to see her friend in the diner. Sabrina almost never visited her at work, and never this late.

Sabrina's body was almost trembling with excitement. "WRESTLING!" Her animated voice carried through the empty restaurant, drawing a few snooping eyes towards the booth. "WWE! They're having RAW in Bridgeport tomorrow!" Sabrina was shaking Shae's shoulders with unrestrained excitement.

Jim non-phased by the woman's squealing, continued sipping his coffee.

Caught completely off guard, Shae's expression shifted between her own excitement to see her friend and confusion as she tried to comprehend the moment. "What about that stupid wrestling mumbo jumbo, Syd?"

The enlivened grin on Sabrina's face dissipated with her friend's question. "First of all-" Her voice dropped. "-don't call it stupid. Wrestling is life." She shot her a warning look. "Since you're pregnant and clearly irrational, I will forgive you...ONCE. But, if you say that again, we are not best friends."

"Okay." Shae tried her best to stifle her laughter and hide her amusement towards her friend's serious tone. "What about it?"

Composing herself, Sabrina reached into the pocket of her jean jacket, pulled out two tickets and slapped them on the table. "Front row, bitch."

"Why do you watch that stuff, 'Brina?" Shae shook her head. "You're a grown woman."

"Ah-ha, Chica." Sabrina snapped her fingers. "You don't get to talk shit about something you've never watched ONE second of..."

Shae just shrugged. It was true. She didn't get much time to watch anything on television between working and sleeping. With her mind constantly preoccupied with her future and preparing for life with her daughter, she paid very little attention to most things around her.

The only sport she ever enjoyed was hockey, something she'd inherited from her father, but she rarely had any spare time to even indulge in that anymore.

"That is about to change, though." Sabrina continued. "My dad has friend who works at Webster Bank Arena and he got us VIP tickets."

"No." Shae knew where Sabrina was going with her statement and quickly refused. "I don't have to work tomorrow night but I am going to catch up on sleep, not drive an hour to Connecticut to watch something I have no interest in." She sat back in the booth, crossing her arms.

"What do you think, Mija?" Sabrina leaned over, rubbing her friend's swollen belly and cooing to the little girl inside.

Both the women gasped in surprise when they felt the baby give a strong kick, reacting to Sabrina's voice. They watched with amusement as the little girl swiveled around inside; Shae's belly shaking with every movement.

"Two against one, Shae." Sabrina sang. "I guess that means I win."

Shae smiled down, rubbing her hand fully over her belly, as if to comfort the rambunctious infant inside. "I can't believe you're not even here yet and already falling for your Aunt Sabrina's terrible ideas." Almost immediately, the tumbling stopped, but Shae kept running a soothing hand over her stomach.

She looked back up at Sabrina with her dumb, goofy grin embedded on her face; the kind of smile she got when she heard some juicy gossip, talked to a cute guy, or was listening to Shae telling her about something that made her happy. Sabrina could be loud and obnoxious but she was a good friend. She'd been there to support her since the day Shae told her she was pregnant. She didn't judge her for not knowing the father, like most. She was just there for her with anything she needed. Every doctor's appointment or parenting class, Sabrina was there.

Shae did owe her.

"Fine." Shae smiled. "We'll go watch _stupid _wrestling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it's basically NO secret who Shae's baby-daddy is. LOL. We all know but not our girl, Shae! Before anyone tries to get all snarky and come at me like: "How the crap can she NOT know who CM Punk is?"...I will have you know...I know PLENTY of people who had no idea who he was before I met them and introduced them to my obsession. Soooo, enjoy. **

**(Sidebar: Oh yeah, Gracie Carvalho is my current inspiration for the face of my OC. In case you haven't noticed, I am sort of obsessed with and in love with Brazilian models. They are some of the most beautiful women on this planet.)**

**Do not forget to leave your reviews. This is just the beginning and it's only going to get better and better.**

_Fave. Follow. **REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, like, wow! Thanks for all the great reviews on that first chapter! I wasn't too sure about this story at first but I really appreciate all the awesome feedback and I am glad you all love this so much already! Now, I want to get a few shout-outs out of the way first:**

**VKxXx92 - I took your advice and Google'd a few of those men you mentioned. Thanks. Now, I want to move to Brazil. **

**itsapaigeturner - I am very sorry. I know I should probably update or work on the other stories. Especially since I've left both at pretty pivotal points. Buuut, you are a writer, so I know you understand that sometimes you just can't get an idea out of your head and you have to cater to it before it will allow others to flourish. **

**XNeonxDreamsX - For some reason, I feel like that _isn't_ going to be Sabrina's initial response. Buuut, I think you'll see what I mean. Also! Guys, go check out her story, Teach Me How To Love, if you haven't already. It's freaking awesome and, like, my fave one on here.**

**Now, on to the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>September 17, 2012<strong>

**Webster Bank Arena**

**Bridgeport, CT**

_"I just wanted you to know that I got the last of my stuff out this morning and I left the key with Cassie. Take care."_

After reading the text message, he sighed and slid the phone back into the pocket of his shorts.

Backstage was bustling, as usual on a Monday, with everyone preparing for the show that night. He passed a number of crew members pushing equipment trunks as he navigated the halls of the arena.

"Hey Punk." One or two of them called out to him as they passed but his mind was elsewhere.

He ignored them, too focused on his thoughts.

There was no word to describe exactly how he felt; He could only describe it as a mixture of relief and sadness that washed over him as he read her message.

Part of him was glad she was gone - it meant he wouldn't have to fight with her anymore. On the other hand, it was depressing to know that he would be going home to an empty house. She wouldn't be there to greet him with that warm smile when he walked through the door. He would miss her. He would miss the comfort he found in her presence. He would miss her odd sense of humor and the way she could make him laugh or smile even when he didn't want to. He would miss the warmth of her small body curled up next to him as they lay beneath the blankets at night.

He would miss everything they ever were but it was for the best and they both knew it.

"Punk!" Her voice came like nails on a chalkboard. "Hey, Punk!"

He tried not to groan at the sound of her calling after him but he cringed, internally, at the sound.

He stopped, taking a deep breath before turning around. "Look, AJ, I don't really have time to stand around and chat right now..."

"Hey, Punk." She was undeterred as she ran up to him, her lightly curled hair bouncing with every step and a bright smile plastered on her face. "Hey..." She stopped short a few feet from him. "What's up?"

"I'm actually really busy right now, AJ.." It was a lie but he just wasn't in the mood for her shameless flirting.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes once she began to twirl a piece of fine hair around her index finger, smiling up at him.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful performance in the ring last night..." She clearly wasn't very good at taking a hint. "….and see if you wanted to grab lunch with me?"

"I just said that I am busy, AJ." He repeated the sentiment. "I don't want to have breakfast, lunch, dinner, brunch, or anything with you today..."

Her bright eyes dimmed just a fraction as the words left his mouth. "Oh, o-okay..." The muscles in her face were twitching as she fought to keep a smile on her face. "Okay, maybe another time?"

"Yeah, maybe." He lied again. "I'll get back to you about it." Of course he had no intention of doing so. He just didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a nice girl but he wasn't interested. After the recent breakdown of his relationship with the woman moving out of his house that day, he just wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with AJ or any other woman for that matter.

"You have a nice day, AJ." He gave her a small smile and a quick wave before turning around and leaving her behind him.

He didn't want to spend any time getting to know anybody. Now that he was single, he just wanted to spend time doing what he wanted, hanging out with friends, focusing on himself and his job.

"I am so done with women..." He muttered to himself as he sauntered into the catering area.

Standing in the door way, his eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in the sight of a few of his co-workers and some crew members eating lunch. He looked over Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins waving him over, offering them a seat at their table. Instead his attention was on the man seated off to the corner by himself.

"Hey, Kofi." The chair squeaked against the tiles underneath it as he pulled it out and took a seat. "Just the man I was looking for."

"What's up, Punk?" Kofi nodded, looking up from the comic book he'd been lost in.

As a fellow comic-book enthusiast, he understood that they had very little time or opportunity to catch up with outside interests while working their schedule - for this reason, he figured he would make it quick to let Kofi get back to his reading. "You want to ride with me on the bus after the show?"

Kofi snapped the book the shut and sat up straight, furrowing his brow in interest. "What about Amy? I thought she was with you?"

"Nah, man, she went home early..." He mumbled, looking down at the tattooed hands on the table. He didn't really want to explain any further than that.

His whole reasoning behind asking Kofi to hang out with him was because he didn't want to think about her. If left alone with his thoughts all night, that is exactly what would happen.

"Let me guess..." Kofi sighed. "Another fight..."

Of course Kofi, one of his best friends, was all too familiar with his chaotic "off and on" relationship with the former Diva. There was no use in trying to play it off with him.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "I think it's for good this time; She was pretty pissed when she left."

He could still see the hurt in her hazel eyes as she walked away from him the night before.

That was why he wasn't really looking to talk about it; He could still feel that same pain heavy in his chest when he thought about her.

"That bad?" Kofi asked. "What did you do? Finally fess up about your mystery babe from Florida?"

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as his thoughts switched over to the petite, but striking, brown-haired beauty and her sparkling grey eyes. His night with her had been one of the best nights of his life. From the moment their eyes met, he was captivated. He wasn't looking for conversation when he found his way into the lounge but, the woman, smart, despite her mousy exterior, had him hooked on her every word. They talked about everything under the sun, from religion (or his lack thereof) to music to hockey. The surprising, and refreshing, thing about her...she had NO idea who he was. It was so rare that he got to talk to someone who was genuinely interested in _him. _

Perhaps that was why she had an effect on him like no other woman. Her happy smile, melodious laugh, perfectly straight teeth, and the way she bit her lip when she was thinking about what to say next - everything about her had floored him and wiped him, completely, of all his senses. It was something he'd never done before and completely surprising to end up in his room with her. It was exactly what he wanted, though.

Five months had passed but he still thought about her on occasion. Thought about where she might be, what she might be doing, and how different things might have been if he just knew her name and how to find her

"Well, I'm alive and my balls are still attached..." He snickered, ignoring the butterflies that still fluttered in his stomach when he thought about his mystery woman. "...so, clearly not."

Even though his night with the woman was during his and Amy's last separation and, technically, wasn't cheating, he had never told her about it.

It had been, and still was, his opinion that something she didn't know could never hurt her.

"Then I am going to go out on a limb and say that it was the usual fight..."

"She just won't accept that I am not in a place where I feel ready to have any kids and start a family." Despite initially not wanting to talk about the situation, it actually felt good to talk about it and put himself out in the open with Kofi. "My job is my priority, man." The words poured out of his mouth without any hesitation, in a way that had never really expected. "I'm gone 300+ days a year; It wouldn't be fair to her or any kid we might have."

"You know women, man.." Kofi sat back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "...always going on about their biological clocks and stuff." He shrugged. "She'll get over it and call you in a couple of days."

His friend was probably right - this had been the routine between the couple for some time now. He just wasn't sure he would be so open to letting her come back next time.

"I don't know, man." He breathed a heavy sigh, raking a hand over his face.

The truth was, he _did know. _

When she called back with her inevitable apology, he would apologize too and let her come home.

He knew he should let her go. Tell her to find a better life, meet someone she could love forever and who would love her back wholeheartedly. Someone who would, without a second thought, give her everything she ever wanted.

But he couldn't.

And it wasn't because he was selfish, even though a large part of him fell prey to that deadly sin, it was because he didn't have the courage to do so; He couldn't because he knew she _would_ go.

Despite their constant bickering, breaking up to making up, and wanting different things...he still loved her.

He could feel the sadness and trepidation creeping up his throat and he suddenly began to regret his decision to open up to Kofi. "Well, at least I will always have my road wife." He teased his friend, desperately needing to change the topic before he found himself even more upset.

Kofi nodded in silent understanding. "Yeah, I would rather spend the night beating you at Street Fighter than riding in a cramped card with Ryder and Hawkins." He smirked.

"Wishful thinking, Kofi." He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly glanced at the time. "You shouldn't psych yourself up, man. It will only make the disappointment that much worse when I beat you...again..."

"You got lucky last time, Punk." He quickly returned. "That was a while ago and I have polished my skills for this long-awaited rematch.

Looking at the time, he realized he needed to go. There were a few things he wanted to do before getting ready for the show. "Whatever, Kofi." He pushed his chair back from the table and stood, arms reaching skyward. His back popped in protest but it felt good to stretch his tense muscles. "You're all talk, man." He smiled before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're already beat, man. I'm the best in the world." He squeezed.

"Best in the world at talking shit." Kofi laughed, shrugging his hand from his shoulder.

"Whatever, man." He pushed in his chair. "I'll meet you at the bus after the show."

Kofi picked up his comic and opened to his spot. "See you later, dude." He went back to his reading.

Walking away from his friend, he didn't really feel better. He still missed Amy and he was still confused about the future of their relationship but, it was a bit of relief to know that he had something to look forward to.

Hanging out with Kofi for the night would keep his mind off of her.

He was internally grateful for one night where he wouldn't have to think about her.

One night without any women and all the stress they brought along with them.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, ShaeShae! No sleeping on our bestie road trip!" She was startled awake by Sabrina playfully slapping her thigh from the driver's seat.<p>

"I hardly think that an hour drive to Connecticut qualifies as a road trip..." Shae mumbled from the passenger seat, eyes still shut. "Besides, if you want me awake for this crap, you should let me sleep now."

She wasn't able to sleep when she got home from work that morning. This time, however, it wasn't because of the baby. Ever since she'd agreed to go to Connecticut with Sabrina, she'd had this feeling of something stirring in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a feeling she could readily explain. It was just a sense that something, not necessarily bad, was about to happen. He racing mind wouldn't let her sleep, wracking itself trying to make sense of the feeling.

Sabrina picked her up at six and, despite her uneasy feeling, exhaustion had gotten the better of her and she'd dozed off just minutes after getting on the road.

"Are you going to be a buzzkill the entire time, Shae?"

"I'm not a buzzkill, 'Brina." Shae yawned, laying a hand on the right side of her neck. It felt stiff and cramped from the way she'd slept on it. "I'm pregnant, overworked, and exhausted." She groaned, trying to rub the crick out of her sore neck.

"Well, you better perk the fuck up, Chica." Sabrina shot her friend a quick glance and then put her eyes back on the road. "I am not meeting CM Punk with my best friend acting like a zombie."

Shae brought her left hand to her mouth and began to yawn. "CM who?" She felt like she'd heard the name somewhere and Sabrina certainly spoke like this person was someone important but Shae was drawing a blank.

"Seriously, chica?" Sabrina cast a sidelong glance at Shae, arching an eyebrow in her direction. "Do you live under a rock or something, for real?" She scoffed. "He's the man, Shae! He's the WWE Champion! He's been champion for 303 days, Shanleigh!"

She just shrugged it off. "I've never watched a minute of WWE programming, 'Brina.."

"You don't know what you're missing, ShaeShae." Sabrina kept her eyes focused on the road but the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "El es muey guapo.."

Shae rolled her eyes. "English, 'Brina.." She groaned.

One would think after fifteen years of friendship that Shae would be able to understand the Spanish that often slipped from Shae's lips, especially when she angry, nervous, or excited.

"Handsome, chica!" Sabrina giggled. "The man is a stud..." She shook her head slightly, causing her raven curls to bounce around her shoulders. "Ugh.." She bit her lip. "The _things_ would do if I could have ONE night with that man..."

Shae snorted loudly, rolling her eyes again. "Skank..."

"That's funny.." Sabrina sang. "What was your baby's daddy's name again?" She quickly returned.

The words stung like a slap to the face.

She knew Sabrina wasn't being malicious - it was easy for her to get caught up in their playful banter. Still, the words incited a burn of shame despite the underlying humor.

Shae sank down in her seat and stared at the road ahead. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but fought to keep them from spilling over. She didn't want Sabrina to feel bad for unintentionally hurting her feelings.

The next few moments in the car were just ones of tense, awkward silence. The only sound was the radio playing softly and Sabrina's fingers tapping lightly on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, ShaeShae." Sabrina's voice finally broke the silence. "That was a low blow and I shouldn't have said it." She reached over squeezed her friend's hand. "Te queiro, mi mejor amiga."

That was something Shae _did_ understand. "I love you too, Sabrina." She looked over to Sabrina, meeting her eyes with a sad smile, and squeezed her hand in return.

There were a few more moments of pleasant silence in the car as the two best friends rode together, hand in hand.

Sabrina could often be insensitive and rude, but she was closer to her than her own sister. Best friends since they were little girls in the first grade, Shae couldn't imagine life or getting through the hard times without the comfort of her 'Brina.

"I am just saying, ShaeShae..." Sabrina spoke up again, this time with a coy smile. "Wait until you see this man, chica, Can a pregnant woman ovulate? Because you will..."

Shae snickered. "Okay, Brina. Whatever you say..."

"Just do me a favor.." Sabrina continued. "...try to handle yourself when you see this _Adonis _of man. I don't want you drooling over my man, chica." She winked.

Shae just shook her head. The thought was preposterous. When she thought of wrestlers, she thought of sweaty, hairy, muscle-bound, steroid-juiced men in speedos. There was nothing remotely attractive to her about that thought of that.

"Don't worry, Brina." Shae squeezed her best friend's hand again. "He's all yours..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry, it's not as long as the last one. I just needed to write this and post so my brain would let me process and write the part that we are really all waiting for. You know what I mean...<strong>

**So, be awesome and leave me great reviews just as before. I'll try to update soon but I'm getting my knuckles and top of my hand tattooed tomorrow (because I'm a tattoo junkie) and I'm not sure how I'm going to feel with typing...we shall see.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating much here lately. I've had a lot going on with moving to a new house (I'm a homeowner now...YAY), working longer hours, and struggling through writer's block. But, alas, I seem to have beaten that demon...I think. I will let you all be the judge of that.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>September 17, 2012<strong>

**Webster Bank Arena**

**Bridgeport, Connecticut**

"We don't have to do this, ShaeShae. If you feel that sick, we can go home." Sabrina rubbed comforting circles around her friend's back..

Shae just shook her head, ignoring the sickening gurgles and churning being emitted from her stomach. "You already missed most of the show and getting to see CM Punk's match." She swallowed hard, feeling the sickness rising from her gut again. "I am not going to let you miss meeting him because of me."

The night started off fairly uneventful. They made it to the arena and found their way to their seats on the front row, directly center of the ring, without any problems.

Despite her exhaustion, Shae was genuinely having a good time with Sabrina. She'd laughed like a madwoman at her best friend when 'Cult of Personality' blasted throughout the arena at the beginning of the show. Shae recognized the song from one of her fathers old cassette tapes but, it was apparently the entrance theme for Sabrina's favorite wrestler as well. The young woman squealed like a prepubescent girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

_"Is that the man with the good looks of a Greek god? _Shae couldn't help but tease her friend when a short, balding, and portly man in a suit swept out on to the ramp and began his strut to the ring.

_"That baby must have sucked all the humor out of you, Shae." _Sabrina's spirits dropped substantially. _"You're not funny, chica. That's fucking Paul Heyman not my future husband."_

Much to her surprise, Shae was actually enjoying herself. It probably wasn't something she would make a habit of watching but she was having a blast watching the matches and listening to Sabrina explain who was who and how they fit into certain story lines.

Everything was all smiles and laughter until right before the Main Event, the moment Sabrina had been looking forward to all night, John Cena & Sheamus vs Alberto Del Rio & CM Punk.

Sabrina had gone to the concessions during an earlier match and brought Shae a chili dog, per her request. A chili dog that was no longer sitting well on her stomach or agreeing with the baby at all. Shae made a break for the bathroom just as 'Cult of Personality' began to blare throughout the arena again, a concerned Sabrina hot on her heels.

They'd missed the rest of the show. Sabrina missed watching CM Punk wrestle in the main event because she was in the bathroom stall holding her friends hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

Now, as they stood backstage with the group of VIP ticket holders waiting to meet the superstar, Shae refused to let her illness ruin her friend's night.

"Shae, you and that little girl mean more to me than any man." Sabrina answered, wrapping an arm around Shae's shoulder and pulling her into her body. "I think we should get you home so you can get some rest." She rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back.

She chose to rest her pounding head against her best friend instead of letting her see the grimace on her face. "I'm not going to ruin this night for you, 'Brina." She did her best to ignore the tightness in her throat and the queasiness in her stomach. "I know how much you are looking forward to meeting him."

"Shanleigh, it-"

"Some fresh air might help." Sabrina already made so many sacrifices for her - taking her to doctor appointments, spending Friday nights in with her, and a million other things Shae could never thank her for. "I'll just go wait in the car..." This was an opportunity that Sabrina wasn't likely to get again -Shae wasn't going to let her give this up for her.

"No, Chica, I don't think I am comfortable with the idea of you walking to the car all by yourself." Now Sabrina was the one shaking her head. "What if you pass out or something, ShaeShae?"

"I'll be fine, Sabrina." Shae forced a weak smile. "I feel better already, I really do." She lied. Her stomach lurched and the room felt like it was beginning to spin.

Sabrina's brow knitted in worry and concern. "Are you sure, ShaeShae?" She asked with a tone of uncertainty.

Shae felt the acrid taste of bile rising in her throat, acid burning her tongue, so she just nodded in response.

"Okay." Sabrina spoke hesitantly. "If you're sure, chica." She brought her hand to the girl's dark brown hair and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need me, okay, ShaeShae?"

Shae gave her friend one more weak smile and turned to quickly leave the room. Clutching her bubbling stomach, holding back the liquid nausea quickly rising up her body, she needed to get to the restroom quick.

She kept her head down, so focused on not throwing up before making it to the bathroom that she walked right into broad chest in the doorway. She would have fallen on her bottom if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her waist, stopping her from moving.

"Whoa, princess, I'm not sure whether you know this but, looking at your feet isn't really conducive to assessing where you're going, sweetheart?"

Her heart stopped at the sound of the voice above her.

_"Sabrina's right. You need to lay down because you're hallucinating now, Shanleigh."_ She shut her eyes, refusing to look up and acknowledge that she'd gone mad.

It was his voice. The same voice that held her attention captive in Florida but there was no way it could be him there and now.

"Unless you enjoy walking into shit..." The voice came again.

This time, she slowly raised her head until her eyes met his - the green eyes that had haunted her thoughts and dreams for almost six months.

"You..." His eyes widened in shocked, mirroring her own.

Suddenly, it was all too much for her. Overwhelmed by her spinning head, churning stomach, and her current state of shock, she began to feel light-headed. Everything began to blur except for the black spots dancing in her vision.

"Shanleigh!" Sabrina's voice called out to her as the black fog began to consume the corners of her vision and her legs went slack beneath her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, ShaeShae.." Sabrina's muffled voice was the first thing Shae heard as she came into consciousness. "Mi carina, wake up." She felt Sabrina squeezing her hand.<p>

Images in her mind were fuzzy and spinning but she tried to concentrate anyway.

The last thing she remembered was Sabrina's voice crying out her name...and those eyes.

The green eyes that had haunted her conscience and her dreams for five months, clouded with their own mixture of shock and worry, were all that she saw as clouds of darkness pressed their way into her vision.

Opening her eyes, Shae blinked as a bright, fuzzy light came into focus. "I found him, 'Brina." Her voice was weak and hoarse from sleep, a few syllables nearly being lost to the crackling of her throat.

"Shhh, Shae." She noticed that Sabrina was softly stroking a cool, damp rag across her forehead. "Just rest for a minute, chica." Sabrina's voice was soft, simply gentle and soothing. "You took quite the stumble, querida. You were just lucky that someone was there to catch you."

"It was him, 'Brina." She repeated, scrambling to sit up quickly, feeling a little dizzy as she did so. "The baby's dad, he was there."

Her vision finally settled, Shae began to take note of her surroundings. Wherever they were was certainly unfamiliar. It was similar to the plain white room where the meet and greet was held, but it was also very different. This room reminded her of the locker rooms she'd seen on backstage hockey segments. It had the brown cubby-looking lockers set against white brick walls and a few black benches .

She was laying on a black leather couch and Sabrina was seated on the edge next to her. Looking past Sabrina, she could see into the back of the locker room where a few bathrooms stalls and the showers were located.

They were definitely still in the arena.

"You must have been dreaming, ShaeShae." Sabrina grabbed her shoulders, ushering her to lay back down. "There was nobody there except-" Her brown eyes held a maternal concern and compassion.

Shae shook her head. "I wasn't dreaming, Sabrina. He was there." She shoved Sabrina's hands away, sitting back up, and placing a palm to her forehead. "How long have I been out of it?" She still felt groggy- disoriented. Her head was still spinning, almost making her nauseous again, but she wasn't concerned with that.

For almost six months she'd struggled with the guilt of not knowing who her daughter's father was. Six months she'd spent wondering who he was - What was his name? What did he do for a living? Where did he live? What type of music did he like? What was his favorite food? What did he like to do for fun?

She wanted to know everything about him, all the things that made up every aspect of his personality and would contribute to the personality of the little girl growing within her.

She never thought she would get the chance to know any of those things but, he was there, and she knew she would never get this opportunity again.

"I have to find him, Sabrina." She went to move past Sabrina, off the couch, but her friend caught her by the shoulders once more.

"Lay down, Shanleigh." Sabrina's tone was no longer gentle or soothing as she pushed Shae back onto the couch. "You're confused because you aren't feeling well, Chica."

Shae didn't fight back. She laid back, folding her hands on her stomach as Sabrina began to dab her forehead with the cool cloth again. "There's no possible way you saw mi sobrina's papi, baby girl. The only person there was-"

"Sleeping beauty's awake?"

Her heart plummeted before it raced, pounding against her chest.

She instantly recognized his voice.

It was then that the world began to seem like it was deprived of real time pace. It was like he was moving in slow motion as he approached the two best friends on the couch. Everything around him seemed to fade away. All she saw was him - green eyes gleaming and boyish smirk on his face. He was just as she remembered him - except for one major detail. The dark messy hair that she'd run her fingers through as she writhed beneath him in ecstasy was gone. He'd cut it all off and was now sporting a simple buzz cut. Other than that, everything was the same down to the glint of tiny ring in his lip.

She felt her chest tighten, her breath catching in her throat like a thorny climbing rose, as he came to a stop and knelt next to the leather sofa.

It was surreal to her. After all the long months...he was really there.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He smiled. It was an honest smile, one that made the little wrinkles around his eyes visible. The same smile that left her completely mesmerized in Florida.

He looked like he smiled a lot.

"I-I-I, um-" She faltered. "-I, uh-"

"She's fine." Shae could hear Sabrina speak up beside her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. "She's just great." Shae might have questioned Sabrina's sudden overzealous change of tone, but she was barely paying attention to the other presence in the room.

The man kept his focus, his complete attention, on Shae. "Do you feel okay?" He repeated, his intense green eyes fixed on her own grey orbs. She just knew, from the way he looked at her, that he hadn't forgot about her either. "Do you need something to drink?" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she tingled from his touch - the same tingle she'd felt the first time he touched her Florida.

"No." She softly shook her head. "I-"

"She's good." Sabrina piped in again, all but shoving Shae from the couch in order to insert herself into their conversation.

This time Shae turned her gaze to her best friend and was surprised at what she saw - Sabrina seemed to be entranced by him.

She stared at him like nothing else existed to her in the room. Biting down on a smile, her dark, smoky eyes were shining with something Shae could only describe as desire. The flush in her best friend's cheeks certainly didn't hint otherwise.

Shae had heard Sabrina go on and on about dozens of men, the woman had always been boy crazy, but this was the first time she'd witness Sabrina looking at man like this.

It left her with a sense of wonder - along with a small pang of jealousy.

"Would you do me a favor?" He finally turned his attention to Sabrina.

"Anything." She quickly and eagerly replied, placing her own hand on his shoulder. "Anything at all."

He gave the hand on his shoulder a quick glance before brushing it off and turning his eyes back to Shae. "Run down the hall to the catering area - they should still be setting up- and grab your friend a bottle of water." He instructed. "If anyone gives you any shit, tell them they can come talk to me about it."

_He must work for them?_ _Backstage or something..._ Shae found herself thinking.

That would certainly explain why he traveled for work and Sabrina had mentioned that some WWE event, Wrestlemania, was in Miami at the time.

Sabrina seemed to be a bit taken aback by his dismissal, but she didn't protest.

"I'll be right back, ShaeShae." Finally acknowledging her friend's presence in the room, she pressed a quick kiss against Shae's forehead and stood from the couch.

The young woman seemed almost reluctant, dragging her heels as she left the room. It baffled Shae, her friend's odd behavior. Normally, she would chalk it up to her over-protective friend not wanting to leave her in the room with a stranger...but Sabrina wasn't looking at her at all.

The few times she did turn back, her eyes darted straight to him, never Shae.

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he pulled himself up on the couch next to her. "I know you said you didn't need anything but, in all honesty, your friend was getting on my nerves." He flashed her another quick smile.

She liked his smile and it was still as bright as she remembered it. Ever since coming to terms with her pregnancy, she'd always thought about how much she would love for her little girl to have a smile as bright as her father's.

"I'm sorry." She pasted on her own smile, finally able to formulate a sentence. "She doesn't usually act so strange."

"I'm used to it." He shrugged. "People usually tend to act like morons when they get to meet the champ."

Shae furrowed her brow. "The champ?" She mumbled, eyeing him inquisitively.

Another boyish grin.

"I suppose it is time that we _finally_ introduced ourselves, princess." He replied, extending his hand to her. "CM Punk, WWE Champion.'

She brought her hand to her mouth, too late to muffle the gasp that escaped her parted lips. "P-p-punk?" She stammered. "CM Punk? The-the-the, uhm, the w-w-wrestler?" She tripped over her words as her whirling mind processed his words.

"You know, it's funny, sweetheart-" He snickered as he sat back on the couch, folding his tattooed arms across his chest. "-I remember you being much more articulate during our interaction in Florida?"

An awkward silence fell between them as Shae sat there with her mouth agape. Her thoughts we fuzzy, like she'd lost the abllty to think as the mixture of shock and relief fluttered in her pregnant belly.

She'd finally found her daughter's father but she couldn't believe he was who he was - though it did explain Sabrina's quirky behavior.

"Well..." His voice broke the silence. "...I would ask how you've been and what you've been up to..." His eyes wandered down to her protruding belly. "...but I think that's kind of obvious."

Her hands went to her stomach, suddenly self-conscious of the life within her.

"Look." He spoke up before she had an opportunity to answer. "I overheard your BFF telling the doc, after I caught you, that you're due around Christmas." He paused for a moment to scratch his chin. "Now, I can do basic math. I am not a stupid man but, in that same sense, I don't know you and I can't just assume that I was the only man you were with around that time but I would be remiss if I didn't ask-" He inched a bit closer to her on the couch, green eyes wavering between fear and uncertainty. "-is it mine?" He asked quietly.

Shae didn't say anything, she couldn't. She just dropped her head, unable to force her gaze to his face, her eyes averting in favor of her hands on her round belly.

She'd thought about this moment for months but, how was she supposed to tell a man that she didn't know at all that she was carrying his child.

Her silence was obviously the answer he needed.

"Fuck." He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I am a fucking dumbass."

"Excuse me?" Shae responded with a slight shake of her head.

He stood from the couch, seemingly laughing at some private joke that Shae didn't understand. "I said that I am a fucking world class idiot, lady." His green eyes were amused in some unquantifiable way.

A frown tugged at Shae's lips, drawing harsh lines across her brow. "I. uh, I am afraid that I don't follow you?"

"I've just always prided myself on being a pretty intelligent man. People don't usually have an easy time getting one over on me...but you?" He grinned down at her. It was a sickening grin that made her skin crawl and her want to disappear into the floor. "You, you deserve a round of applause."

Shae held her breath, eyes moving down to her swollen belly. Her stomach roiled and her heart sank as she realized he wasn't going to take the news positively.

"All that shit in Florida, sweetheart." He continued above her. "Pretending like you don't know who I am, convincing me you were on the pill? Well done, sweetheart." He spoke harshly, Shae taking note of his bitter tone. "So, what do you want? Money? Is this your master 'get rich quick' scheme? Get knocked up and milk me for the next 18 years?"

Her eyes finally flickered up to lock onto his own, surprised by the words that just left his mouth. She was too shocked to say anything. She felt her mouth go dry. _What was wrong with him? Where was he getting this? How could he go from that nice guy who was just smiling next to her to the jerk spewing out terrible insinuations? _She instinctively covered her stomach protectively with her hands, as if to shield her unborn daughter from the venom of her father's words.

"That's if it really is mine." He quickly added, allowing a disgusting, arrogant smirk to cross his lips.

"That's ridiculous." Shae gasped, a sudden coldness for him hitting her in the core. "It makes no sense." She stared at him incredulously. "Why would I do that and wait halfway throu-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted over her, tossing his arms in the air. "I don't know you at all, lady."

"Shae." She said, her voice beginning to crack. "My name is Shae, NOT _lady, _Mister _Punk."_ Her usually calm, quiet demeanor was completely gone. She had never been so angry in her life, and she would never be this angry again. "Furthermore, your ridiculous conspiracy theory is just that - ridiculous." She stood from the couch, meeting his burning gaze with her own intense, grey eyes. "I didn't know who you were until your introduction a moment ago. I certainly did not plan to get pregnant and completely disrupt my entire life." She spat, fighting the tears and the anger that were building inside of her.

"As for wanting anything from you..." She took a step towards the man in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. Despite her growing bitterness towards their daughter - no, _her_ daughter's- father, she found herself noticing that he was at least half a foot taller than her and all lean muscle under a white t-shirt covered with a red zipper hoodie. He was cute. Really cute, even for an asshole. His darkened green eyes made a striking combination with the smug grin currently on his face.

...but she couldn't allow herself to be distracted. " I was more than happy and prepared to raise _MY _daughter without your assistance. I wasn't even looking for you." She continued on her rant. "Our meeting here is complete circumstance."

"Is that so, princess?" He gave a dark chuckle, obviously unconvinced.

"On that note..." Shae snatched her brown messenger bag from the couch. "I will be leaving now. Have a nice life and get over yourself...asshole." She finished with the angry tears beginning to leave her eyes as she shoved her way past him and stormed out the door.

Once she was alone in the corridor, she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she wished that she had never met him. Her sobs were loud but it didn't matter. She was alone.

It was one of those times where not knowing was better than the alternative. She would rather live with the memory of the quick-witted, handsome stranger in Florida than the egotistical, deadbeat jerk she'd just encountered. He was nothing like the charming man she remembered, the man who'd literally swept her off her feet.

"ShaeShae, chica, what's wrong."

All her strength gone. Shae had slid to the floor, where she sat crying, when Sabrina finally walked up with a bottle of water.

"What's wrong?" Shae gave a sniffle, her lower lip quivering as she looked up at her friend with red, watery eyes. "I'm pregnant, alone, and my baby's daddy is the biggest prick I've met in my entire life."

* * *

><p>Oh, poor Shae. I don't think that was the reaction she was expecting. :(<p>

Oh well, hope you all enjoyed! As always, be sure to leave your reviews!

Reviews = _**love.**_


End file.
